To Be a Hero
by Epsilon Zeta
Summary: This was the only section which I could think of loading this in so here it is. A small reflective piece based on the manga .hackLegend of the Twilight.


Author's Notes: I haven't been writing much for Digimon lately with other things in life that are taking place…actually, just school and games (MUGEN, MAME, Online Counterstrike). I've decided to try some other stories and focused on the current manga series that I'm collecting.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and am not making any money off of this. Bandai is the one who came up with all these concepts already so there.

To Be a Hero

"Damn!!" This was becoming a hell of a lot harder than I thought. I never would have thought that the Deadly Moth would actually live up to its name. If Rena saw me now, she would probably grumble about me having to find out things the hard way. 

I needed to rethink my strategy before attacking again. The last option I had was using the bracelet Aura gave me to Data Drain the monster into something considerably weaker. Now any rational person would immediately use the Data Drain since it's the easy way out. But I can't afford to take the easy route. Not if I'm gonna be a hero. The last thing I want to do is become dependent on this bracelet for every battle.

Besides, there's something funny about that bracelet. I can't really put my finger on it. I wish I could talk to Aura again and ask her about it. Or perhaps that mysterious guy who helped me out twice…he seems to know something. Yeah, I don't like him too much. Especially after he pulled off the 'knight in shining armour' bit perfectly to get my sister wrapped around his finger. But it was him who shouted at me to use the bracelet for the first time. And thanks to him, I was able to Data Drain that Golem into a Kakasinger. Who is that guy anyway?

'Well, I'll have to keep on fighting. But I'll have to be careful.' It was getting ready to attack me again. I had to make this attack count. My hit points are somewhat low, I don't have any Health Drinks and I doubt I'll get enough time to attempt a healing spell. And an Ap Torv spell would be nice for insurance.

"Eat this!! Saber Dance!!" The monster didn't know what hit it and moments later, I was giving a huge sigh of relief. The only item that it dropped were Safety Shoes. Nothing too special but still, this could come in handy later. Man…levelling up is tiring. Maybe I should have taken up Ouka's offer to level up with her. At least that way, I won't be that tired. But then again, I probably wouldn't rack up any experience points as she would be hogging every monster for herself.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

It took a few moments for my eyes to get used to the real world again. Logging in and logging out…it's quite strange. You feel as if your soul goes from one body to another. Enough about that. Since I don't have any mail, I might as well go to read some FAQs at a bookmarked page. I'll also have to check if there are any updates at the newsgroups.

Now one might ask what's the point in doing all of this. The World is just a game. And when people take their games too seriously, bad things start to happen. People become obsessed, forgetting about everything else and waste away. I don't know where exactly to begin explaining the point of why I'm making an effort to get stronger.

I suppose I should start with my sister. You see, she entered a contest that was run by CC Corporation. The prize? The privilege to play as the legendary Dot Hackers, Kite and Black Rose. She naturally took Black Rose and gave me the Kite avatar, even though I didn't really care for the World in the start. Anyways, Kite was this big hero and here I am, living in his shadow. Back then, I didn't really pay too much mind to the hero concept except for the part where the hero becomes a babe magnet.

Rena got mad whenever I acted like that and well…I started seeing how determined she was to make me a hero. Not because of Kite. She wanted to bring out the best of me and she probably thought she could do that by getting me to be a hero. I guess it makes sense. At that moment, I promised her that I would become a hero. That and I wanted to show up that mysterious guy but he took it in stride. According to him, I've got the spirit.

But that's not good enough. I had to do some work on my own. It's the only way I can get stronger and make Rena proud. I have to be strong so I can meet Aura again. I have to become more than what I am now in order to continue the quest that the original Kite and Black Rose had begun. I just wish I knew more about this quest and the Dot Hackers legacy. 

Just what did happen to the original Kite and Black Rose? Did they succeed in their quest? Maybe. Maybe not. Even though CC Corporation made them a part of the World's mythology, they could have been added because they failed in the end, despite all their heroic efforts. If Aura can give me some more information, then maybe I could solve this mystery and put this to rest. 

But something tells me that everything will change before the mystery dies away.

Just a little something I whipped up based on the manga .hack//Legend of the Twilight. I was wondering why the career werewolf had the name Orca in book 1 and Ouka in book 2. If someone can clarify with me, that would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
